Paint the Night
Paint the Night Parade is an interactive nighttime parade at Hong Kong Disneyland, and Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom that premiered on September 11, 2014. The Disneyland version of the parade premiered on May 22, 2015 as part of the park's 60th anniversary celebration and it Rumoured it will be a New Nightime parade at Disneyland Paris for 25th Anniversary Celebrations. It later debuted in Disneyland Gold Coast under the title Illuminate the Night. Hong Kong Disneyland Version *Opening Unit **Tinkerbell *Monsters Inc **James P. "Sulley" Sullivan and Michael "Mike" Wazowski *Cars **Lightning McQueen **Mack and DJ *Little Mermaid **Ariel, King Triton, Flounder and Sebastian *Beauty and the Beast **Belle *Toy Story **Slinky **Woody, Buzz Lightyear and Little Green Mens *Mickey and Friends/Finale **Goofy, Donald Duck and Minnie Mouse **Sorcerer Mickey Mouse Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom * Opening Unit * Monsters Inc * Cars * The Little Mermaid * Finding Dory(July 2016 onwards. Replaced Finding Nemo unit) * The Lion King * Zootopia(July 2016 onwards) * Disney Princess * Aladdin * Toy Story * Inside Out(July 2016 onwards) * Moana (May 2017 onwards) * Frozen * Mickey and Friends/Finale Disneyland Version *Opening Drum Unit **Terence, Silvermist, Rosetta, and Iridessa **Tinker Bell **Peter Pan **Tigger, Genie and Lumiere *Monsters Inc **James P. "Sulley" Sullivan and Michael "Mike" Wazowski *Cars **Lightning McQueen **Mack and DJ *Little Mermaid **Ariel, King Triton, Flounder and Sebastian **Nemo and Marlin *Toy Story **Jessie **Slinky **Woody and Buzz Lightyear **Little Space Mans *Beauty and The Beast/Disney Princess **Belle **Cenicienta and Rapunzel *Frozen **Elza and Anna **Olaf *Mickey and Friends/Finale **Goofy, Donald Duck and Minnie Mouse **Sorcerer Mickey Mouse Disneyland Paris Version *Opening *Monsters Inc *Cars *Toy Story *Little Mermaid *Avengers *Guardians of the Galaxy *Beauty and The Beast *Disney Princess/Frozen *Star Wars *Finale As its Translated in French is called Disney Peindre la nuit Parade. Disneyland Gold Coast *Opening/Drum Unit *Monster's Inc *Cars *Toy Story *Inside Out *Big Hero 6 *The Little Mermaid *Disney Princess *Princess and the Frog *Frozen *Mickey and Friends/Finale In Disneyland Gold Coast it is call Illuminate the Night. New Version *Opening Drum Unit **Blue Fairy **Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr. and Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun **Kevin Flynn, Sam Flynn, Alan Bradley and Quorra **Terence, Silvermist, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Clank, Bobble, Vidia, Periwinkle and Zarina **Tinker Bell **Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard and Launchpad McQuack **Peter Pan, Wendy Darling and Jane **John Darling, Michael Darling, The Lost Boys, Jim Hawkins, Delbert Doppler, Captain Amelia, B.E.N., John Silver, Milo James Thatch, Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh, Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Hector Barbossa, Joshamee Gibbs, Jack the Monkey, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Marty, Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully *Aladdin **Genie **Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Magic Carpet, Rajah and Iago *Alice in Wonderland & A Bug's Life **Alice, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Caterpillar, Cheshire Cat, White Rabbit and The White Queen **Flik, Princess Atta, Dot, the Queen, Slim, Heimlich, Francis, Manny, Gypsy, Rosie, Dim, Tuck and Roll **Pocahonta, Meeko and John Smith *Mulan & Yin Yang Yo! **Fa Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Li Shang, Yao, Ling and Chien Po **Yin, Yang, Master Yo, Lina, Dave the Tree Strump, Coop and Roger Skelewog Jr. *Disney Afternoon/Disney's One Saturday Morning **Bumblelion, Butterbear and Eleroo **Gruffi Gummi, Zummi Gummi, Grammi Gummi, Tummi Gummi, Sunni Gummi, Cubbi Gummi, Augustus Gummi, Cavin and Calla **Kit Nubarron **Bonkers, Lucky Piquel and Miranda Wright **Marsupilami **Shnookums, Meat, Pith Possum and Tex Tinstar **Wildwing Flashblade, Nosedive Flashblade, Duke L'Orange, Mallory McMallard, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing and Canard Thunderbeak **Doug Funnie, Porkchop, Patti Mayonnaise and Skeeter Valentine **Pepper Ann Pearson **T.J. Detweiler, Vince LaSalle, Ashley Spinelli, Mikey Blumberg, Gretchen Grundler and Gus Griswald **Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver Descartes and Tish Katsufrakis **Lloyd Nebulon, Francine Nebulon, Nora Nebulon, Station, Eddie Horton, Douglas McNoggin and Kurt Blobberts **Captain Crandall, Skate Lad and Rope Girl **Dante Hicks, Randal Graves, Jay and Silent Bob *Tarzan & The Jungle Book **Tarzan, Terk, Tantor, Kala, ane Porter and Archimedes Q. Porter **Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Shanti, Arthur and Cecil *Marvel & Star Wars **Mr. Incredible, Elastirgirl and Frozono **Iron Man, Thor, Captain American, Hulk, Spiderman, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Nick Fury **Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Owen Lars, R2-D2 and C-3PO **Wall-E and EVA *The Lion King & Bambi/Animals **Dumbo and Timothy Mouse **Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kiara, Kovu, Ma, Uncle Max, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono **Bambi, Faline, Thumper, Miss Bunny, Flower and Flower Girlfriend **Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde **Jaq and Gus **Remy and Emile **Lady, Tramp, Scamp and Angel **Pongo, Perdita, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot **Robin Hood, Little John and Maid Marian **Bernard and Miss Bianca **Tod and Copper **Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson and Olivia Flaversham **Kenai, Koda and Nita **Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace **Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter and Fish Out of Water **Bolt, Mittens and Rhino **Valiant, Bugsy, Lofty Thaddeus Worthington, Toughwood and Tailfeather *Disney Channel **Brandy Harrington, Mr. Whiskers, Gaspar Le'Gecko, Lola Boa, Ed the Otter, Cheryl and Meryl **Kuzco, Pacha, Chicha, Chaca, Tipo, Malina, Kronk and Miss Birdwell **Lilo Pelekai, Stich, Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, Nani Pelekai, David Kawena, Reuben, Angel, Sparky, Yuna Kamihara and Wang Ai Ling **Todd Daring, Riley Daring, Agent K and Dick Daring **Live-Action Disney Channel Characters **Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus and Wade **Jake Long, Luong Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Trixie Carter, Arthur Spudinski, Haley Long and Rose **Shorty McShorts, Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II, Young Bambi and Young Simba *Monsters Inc & Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! **Chiro and Jinmay **James P. "Sulley" Sullivan and Michael "Mike" Wazowski **Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Nova and Otto *The Proud Family **Penny Proud, Oscar Proud, Trudy Proud, Suga Mama Proud, BeBe & CeCe Proud and Puff the Dog **DiJonay Jones, Zoey Howzer, LaCienega Boulevardez, Sticky Webb and Michael Collins *Tim Burton, Vampirina & The Black Cauldron **Mayor of Halloween Town **Suicide Mouse **Jack Skellington, Sally and Doctor Finklestein **Victor Frankenstein and Sparky **Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley, Poppy Peepleson and Bridget **Taran, Eilonwy, Gurgi and Fflewddur Fflam **Goliath, Elisa Maza and David Xanatos *The Aristocats & Oliver & Company **Thomas O' Malley, Duchess, Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz, Frou-Frou, Roquefort the Mouse, Napoleon, Lafayette, Abigail Gabble, Amelia Gabble, Uncle Waldo, Scat Cat and Alley cats **Oliver, Dodger, Jenny Foxworth, Tito, Georgette, Francis, Rita, Einstein and Fagin *Phineas and Ferb & Milo Murphy Law **Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase and Zack Underwood **Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish **Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet, Buford, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Major Monogram and Carl **Diogee and Perry the Platypus *Meet the Robinsons **Lewis Robinson, Wilbur Robinson, Franny Robinson, Carl the Robot, Gaston Framagucci, Laszlo Robinson, Tallulah Robinson, Fritz Robinson, Petunia Robinson, Tiny the T-Rex, Art Framagucci, Billie Robinson, Bud Robinson, Buster, Joe Robinson, Lefty, Lucille Krunklehorn, Spike and Dimitri Robinson *Cars & Jungle Junction **Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Flo, Ramone, Sheriff, Luigi, Guido, Sarge, Fillmore, Red and Lizzie **Zooter, Ellyvan and Bungo **Mack and DJ **Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit *Hercules & Dave the Barbarian **Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Icarus, Cassandra and the Muses **Dave, Lula, Fang, Candy, Oswidge and Faffy **Merlin and Arthur **Lucy Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Peter Pevensie and Edmund Pevensie *Studio Ghibli **Nausicaa **Pazu, Sheeta and Captain Dola **Satsuki Kusakabe and Mei Kusakabe **Kiki, Jiji, Osono, Ursula and Tombo **Porco Rosso, Madame Gina and Fio Piccolo **Shoukichi **Shizuku Tsukishima **Ashitaka and San **Noboru Yamada, Shige Yamano, Nonoko Yamada, Takashi Yamada and Matsuko Yamada **Chihiro Ogino, Haku and Lin **Haru Yoshioka **Sophie Hatter, Howl Jenkins Pendragon, Markl and Prince Justin **Prince Arren/Lebannen, Ged/Sparrowhawk and Therru/Tehanu **Ponyo, Sosuke, Lisa, Fujimoto and Granmamare **Arrietty and Sho **Jirô Horikoshi **Tortoro *The Little Mermaid, Finding Nemo/Dory & Fish Hooks **Prince Eric, Grimsby, Chef Louis, Carlotta and Max **Milo the Fish, Bea Goldfishberg and Oscar the Fish **Ariel, Melody, King Triton, Flounder, Sebastian, Tip, Dash, Urchin, Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella and Alana **Marlin, Dory, Gill, Jacques, Gurgle, Peach, Deb, Bubbles, Bloat, Crush, Squirt, Hank, Bailey and Destiny **Nemo **Shellsea, Clamantha, Albert Glass, Jumbo Shrimp, Finberley, Esmargot, Koi, Jocktopus, Mr. Baldwin, Mr. Mussels, Principal Stickler, Nurse Fishington, Randy Pincherson, Ms. Lips and Steve Jacksons *Fox Kids/Jetix/Disney XD **Live Action Disney XD Characters **Muppets **Pucca and Garu **Artha Penn, Lance Penn, Kitt Raada Wonn, Parmon Sean, Mortis, Word Paynn, Drakkus, Moordryd Paynn, Connor Penn and Cain **Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin and Elyon **Axel Manning, Crey Kingston, Zack Hawkes, Catalina Leone and Ollie Herbert Surfer Sharker **Ed, the Protector, Deets, the Dreamer, Burn, the Warrior, Fizz, the Builder and Loogie, the Joker **Clarence "Kick" Buttowski and Gunther Magnuson **Mike Chilton, Julie Kane and Chuck **Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines **Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman **Penn Zero, Sashi and Boone **Danny Douglas and Future-Worm **Billy Dilley, Zeke and Marsha **Wander and Sylvia **Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz *Winnie the Pooh, Pinocchio, The Brave Little Toaster, Toy Story & Pixar **Gepetto, Jiminy Cricket, Rob, Andy Davis, Bonnie Andreson, Christopher Robin and Darby **Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, the Radio and Kirby **Kanga, Roo and Lumpy **Pigglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Ham, Mr. Potato Man, Rex, Slinky and Bullseye **Woody, Winnie the Pooh, Pinnochio and Jessie **Little Green Mens **Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, X-R and Buster **Riley Andersen, Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear **Carl Fredricksen, Russel, Dug, Bing Bong and Merida **Arlo and Spot **Aladar, Zini, Plio, Yar and Suri *Beauty and The Beast/Disney Princess **Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip **Belle and Beast **Snow White, The Prince, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Tiana, Prince Naveen, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider **Sofia and Princess Elena **Anastasia Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Maleficent, Quasimodo, Madellaine, Clopin, Zephyr, Louis, Mama Odie, Juju, Charlotte La Bouff, Pascal and Maximus **Queen Delightful, Lord Starchbottom, Doc, Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy, Happy, Grumpy and Dopey *Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior **Bear, Tutter, Pip, Pop, Ojo, Treelo and Shadow **Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter, Jelly Otter and Ernest Otter **Olie Polie, Zowie Polie, Spot, Billy Bevel, Polly Pi and Screwy **Stanley Griff, Dennis, Harry and Elsie **The Wiggles **Joanna "JoJo" Tickle, Goliath the Lion, Skeebo Seltzer/Funnyshoes, Croaky Frogini and Trina Tightrope **Eubie, Wayne, Twinkle, Kip and Fran **Johnny T **Rocket, Leo, June, Quincy and Annie **Manny **Felipe, Turner, Pat, Dusty, Squeeze, Stretch, Rusty and Flicker **Bunnytown Characters **Dave, Rich, Smitty, Scott and Warehouse Mouse **Special Agent Oso, Special Agent Wolfie and Special Agent Dotty **Dottie McStuffins, Lambie, Stuffy, Chilly, Hallie and Squeakers **Henry Hugglemonster **Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Madame Phoebe Callisto, Leo Callisto and M.E.R.C. **Goldie Locks and Jack Bear **Bingo, Bob, Hissy and A.R.F. *Frozen **Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Kristoff, Hans, Olaf, Sven and Snowgies *Big Hero 6 **Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred *Moana **Moana, Maui, Heihei, Pua, Te Fiti and Ocean *Mickey, Oswald, Sora & Friends/Finale **Toodles and Quoodles **Live Action Movies Characters, Dreamfinder, Big Al, Wendell, Shaker, Liver Lips, Figment, Orange Bird, Duffy the Disney Bear, ShellieMay the Disney Bear, Major Domo, The Geex, Hooter, Ice Gator, Lagoona Gator, Motimer Mouse, Butch, Millie Mouse, Melody Mouse, Morty Fieldmouse, Ferdie Fieldmouse, Captain Churchmouse, Tanglefoot, Eega Beeva, Gladstone Gander, Gyro Gearloose, Fiddler Pig, Fifer Pig, Practical Pig, Max Hare, Toby Tortoise, Elmer Elephant, Amos, Goliath II, Bertie Birdbrain, Small One, The Boy, Nessie, McQuack, Geoge, Meg and Wiston **Chip, Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack and Zipper **Pluto, Fifi, Dinah, Pluto Junior, Salty the Seal, Figaro, Humphrey the Bear, J. Audubon Woodlore and Clarice **Kairi, Namine, Riku, Roxas, Axel, Aqua, Terra and Ventus **Goofy Goof, Max Goof, Roxanne, Pete, PJ, Peg Pete, Pistol Pete, Robert "Bobby" Zimmeruski, Stacey and Sylvia Marpole **Donald Duck, José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Scrogge McDuck and Ludwig Von Drake **Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Ortensia and Cuckoo-Loca **Alice, Mary Poppins, Eddie Valiant, Uncle Remus and Sora **Sorcerer Mickey Mouse, Sorcerer Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Sorcerer Julius the Cat Songs *"For the First Time in Forever" from Frozen (intro) / "Electric Fanfare" from Main Street Electrical Parade (intro) / "When Can I See You Again?" from Wreck-It Ralph (adapted version) / "Baroque Hoedown" from Main Street Electrical Parade *Opening "You Can Fly" / "The Second Star to the Right" *Monsters Inc "Monsters, Inc. Theme" / "The Scare Floor" *Cars "Life is a Highway/"Route 66" *The Little Mermaid "Under The Sea"/"Part of your World" *Toy Story "You've Got a Friend in Me" / "We Belong Together" * Inside Out(Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom/Disneyland Gold Coast Only) "Bundle of Joy"/"Triple Dent Gum"(snippet during diolauge) * Big Hero 6 (Disneyland Gold Coast Only) "Immortal" *Avengers(Disneyland Paris Only) "Avengers Theme/Into Eternity/Star Spangled Man *Guardians Of The Galaxy(Disneyland Paris Only) "Hooked on a Feeling"/"Ant No Mountain High Enough"/"Fox on the Run" *Princess "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "Beauty and the Beast" / "I See the Light" * Zootopia (Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom Only) "Try Everything" * Princess and the Frog (Disneyland Gold Coast Only) "Going Down the Bayou"/"Dig a Little Deeper" *Frozen(Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom, Disneyland, Disneyland Paris, Disneyland Gold Coast Only) "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" / "Let it Go" / "For the First Time in Forever" / "In Summer" *Star Wars(Disneyland Paris only) "Opening Crawl" / "Impierial March" / "Cantina Band" *Finale "Mickey Mouse Club March" / "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "When You Wish Upon a Star" Background Information DISNEYLAND PARIS VERSION * In Front of the Guardians of the Galaxy Float,Youndu will ride a Streampunk Carousel Horse(Different one from Happiness is Here Parade at Tokyo Disneyland) * Behind Mickey and Friends Unit,Marie,Pluto,Dasiy Duck,Chip and Dale will Dance on the Route Transcript * Disneyland Paris Version Category:Shows Category:Fanon Category:Parades Category:Disneyland Paris Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Attractions Category:Nighttime Shows Category:Disneyland Resort (Anaheim) Category:Disneyland Gold Coast